


my parents don't understand.

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beifong Family Feels, Family, Freeform - Freeform, Gen, Just Canon Quotes Organised So As To Be Particularly Heartbreaking, quotes - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: HELP I'M EMO





	my parents don't understand.

"You're acting like this because of your parents!"

"Dad, why did you have to leave us?"

"I try not to think about it, but when I left.... I probably really hurt them."

 

"My uncle. He's always been the one that's there for me."

"As long as I can remember, Katara's been the one that's there."

 

"Oh no, are you going to tell Mom? It's not like she would care!"

"My children are a blessing!"

"We were just so lost without you!"

"Happy birthday, my son."

"I think of you as my own."

 

"You sound like my nephew.  Always thinking you have to do things on your own, without anyone's support."

"My parents don't understand."

"I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"And when I tell you, you don't care!"

 

"Trust is for fools!"

"Azula always lies."

"So this is how it's going to be."

 

"You burned my sister!"

"Why am I so bad at being good?"

"Stop it!  You're sisters!  Why would you want to hurt each other?"

 

"There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you."

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back."

"Your father told me to protect you!"

"I can look after myself, by myself."

"I'm brave... I'm strong.... I can fight!"

 

"All I wanted to do was please my mother."

"I wanna see Dad, but helping Aang is where we're needed most."

 

"I want to write a letter to my parents."

"I know my family can be a little crazy, but I would love so much for you to be a part of it."

"It took me awhile, but I finally realized what I was looking for was a family."

 

"I did lose my way."

"But you found it again!"

 

"About your nephew?  Maybe you should tell him that you need him, too."

"I'd love for us to be a family again."

"If you could just find some way not to hate me.... maybe that'd be enough, at least for me."

 

"I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances."

 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> HELP I'M EMO


End file.
